


A Huntress's Amnesia

by SeraShadow



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraShadow/pseuds/SeraShadow
Summary: An unknown girl (OC) with white hair and purple eyes wakes up in the middle of Forever Fall forest with no clue who she is or how she got there. Professor Ozpin nor his companions have ever seen her before, so like he did with Ruby Rose, the headmaster decides to enroll the mystery girl into Beacon Academy. Follow her adventures through Remnant as she tries to pick up the pieces of her past and unlocks the hidden potential of her bloodline.





	A Huntress's Amnesia

Announcement: A DISCORD SERVER HAS BEEN CREATED FOR PEOPLE TO JOIN AND DISCUSS EACH OF MY STORIES IF THEY CHOOSE. I'LL BE ACCEPTING CRITICISM, IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS, AND OC'S IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR CHARACTER IN EITHER STORY. The server link can be found on my profile under "conversations" or whatever it says.  
In the middle of a forest clearing , a lone girl lay unconscious, moonlight shining across her body. She was dressed in a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her body was slim but athletic and toned, her skin lightly tanned, and her snow-white hair was medium length and almost reached her shoulders. She had tattoos of an Omega symbol on her left bicep, and on her right shoulder, a large purple tattoo that resembled flower petals reached from just above her elbow to her collar bone.   
After a moment, the young girl's eyes fluttered open, then she immediately sat up and scanned the surrounding area. She looked up at the broken moon in the sky, her purple eyes shining in the light. She held her head with a hand, feeling nauseous.   
"Where...am I?" she asked herself, slowly getting to her feet. The white-haired girl's eyes widened once something dawned on her.  
"Hold on, who am I?"   
Her mind was blank. The only memory she had was of waking up on the forest floor. She couldn't even remember her own name.   
She did a quick 360, then stopped once she spotted a massive tower in the distance.   
The red leaves in the trees swayed in the wind, a faint, sweet smell on the air.  
"Well, that seems like a good place to find answers," the girl deduced aloud, walking towards the skyscraper-like tower, dry leaves crunching under her boots.  
"Why would I not have any memories? I mean, people don't just lose their memories! Or do they...? Ugh, I have no idea. Probably because I can't REMEMBER!" she groaned and kicked the dirt.   
Not long after beginning her trek to the tower, the purple-eyed amnesiac heard the rustling of bushes, and a low growl. She immediately turned towards the sound, her body tense and eyes wary.   
Then a tall, black creature stood out of the bushes. Its fur was black with white bone-like armor covering parts of its body, and its yellow eyes filled with hatred.   
"That doesn't seem good for my health," the girl noted as the creature got on all fours and roared at her.  
"Uh, hey there. You wouldn't happen to know a faster way to that tower over there would you?" she asked.  
The canine creature lunged, attempting to swipe her with its razor-sharp claws.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'!" she squeaked and raised her arms instinctively to shield herself. The girl squeezed her eyes shut for three heart beats before slowly opening her eyes and peering through her raised arms. The creature was hung in midair, still poised to attack. Its fangs were apart in a frozen roar, but showed no intent of moving.   
"What the-?" the girl stepped out of the way and to the side of the beast, examining it in its frozen state.   
"How is it like this?" she asked, then noticed something. The leaves were no longer swaying with the wind and the sounds of the forest had completely stopped. It was if someone had hit the pause button on reality.  
"How do I know what a pause button is if I can't remember anything?" she asked herself, but as soon as she said that, everything moved again. The monster continued its attack, roaring as if the "resume" button had been pressed.  
"Crikey!" the girl cursed, then began to do the only reasonable thing someone could do in this situation: run.   
Before the beast could realize what had happened, the girl was running towards the massive tower, her white hair whipping around in the wind as she ran.  
"I gotta get out of here!" the young lady thought to herself as she ran through the brambles and briars of the forest, getting small scratches in random places on her arms and legs.   
After several minutes of nonstop running, the white-haired girl came to a halt, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.   
"Okay, big monster bad. Big tower good. Have to get to big tower before the monster can catch up." she said to herself between short breaths.   
That's when she noticed something peculiar. The scratches that she'd gained from the bushes were already healed.  
"Huh?" she asked herself and examined her arms. "They're gone...?"  
"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" a growl came from not far away.  
"Dammit." the girl cursed and began to run as quickly and silently as she could towards the tower.  
"This is ridiculous! I wake up in a forest with no memory, then immediately start getting chased by some wolf thing! And what was up with everything stopping like that?" she mentally asked herself as she ran.   
While she was busy thinking, she didn't notice the low hanging branch not far in front of her.  
"Who am I supposed to be? I mean, I had to have been someone before-"   
WHACK!   
She hit the branch full force, slamming onto the ground back-first.  
"Ouch..." she groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, her vision a little blurry. Once it cleared up enough to make out her surroundings, her breath hitched.  
"Uh oh..."   
The black furred monster was in eyesight, loping toward her on all fours.  
All the lone girl could do was once again raise her arms defensively and squeeze her eyes tight.   
Instead of all sounds coming to an abrupt stop, she heard the sound of two thuds, as if two bodies hit the ground. Before she opened her eyes, she noticed that the roar had ceased all of a sudden, just before two objects landed on the forest floor.  
The girl opened her eyes quickly to find the monster on the ground, sliced in half at the waist. But, while she was staring at the eviscerated beast, she noticed a pair of shoes, and her eyes drifted upward. Standing in front of her was a tall man dressed in black slacks, a stylish white button up shirt, and a red cape-like piece of cloth on the back of his shirt. His styled black hair rustled in the wind, and his red eyes held a look of curiosity in them.   
"Hey kid, you doing okay?" he asked in a rough voice, a massive sword resting on one shoulder.  
"I am now." the girl replied as she cautiously got to her feet. "Thanks."  
"No problem, it's my job. Name's Qrow. And you are...?" he asked.   
"I- I have no idea."   
Qrow's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"  
The girl sighed and ran her fingers through her hair with one hand.   
"I woke up in this forest not long ago, with no idea of who I am or what I'm doing here."  
He blinked once at her.   
"Right. Well, that's not too good, is it?"   
The girl gave him a look that said, "No shit, genius."   
"Alright alright, don't get your britches in a bunch. Apparently, you're suffering from amnesia. But what do I do with you? You very well can't stay here." he pondered aloud.   
"I was heading for that big tower. Seemed like a good idea while I was running for my life." the girl said.  
Qrow glanced in the direction of the tower, then rested his chin in his hand as if he were thinking.  
"You might've been onto something there. That there is Beacon Tower, and I'm taking you to it." he said with a smirk.  
The girl's eyes widened, "You will?"  
"Yeah why not. Besides, I have a hunch." Qrow replied.   
The girl tilted her head in curiosity at the older man's words.  
"Huh?"  
"Think about it, kid. You wake up with no memory and no idea who you are, then you see that big tower and feel an attraction to it."   
"To be fair, it's the only sign of civilization here."  
Qrow seemed to consider this, "Guess you have a point there. But still, we should go. I have a guy that may be able to help."   
"Yes, please," the girl smiled gratefully.  
The Huntsman smirked, "All right then, let's get going."  
The walk through the dark forest was extremely uneventful. The only sound being of Qrow telling the nameless girl about the academy known as Beacon, and trying to help her remember anything of her past.  
"So it's a fighting school?" she asked after Qrow's explanation.  
"Basically, yeah. But also more than that. That creature you were running from? Not the only one. That's what hunters and huntresses do: fight to protect those who can't protect themselves."  
"Like a super hero?"  
"...My niece would like you." Qrow sighed.  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"Anyways, huntsmen and huntresses protect the people from those creatures, the Grimm."  
"Grimm? It's weird, but I feel like I knew that already..." the white-haired girl rubbed the back of her neck.  
"It's not surprising, even an amnesiac would remember the Grimm." Qrow laughed dryly.  
The white-haired girl laughed with him, but stopped almost immediately. In the middle of her laugh, an image filled her head, like a video playback. The image of herself and another girl were standing in a great hall, laughing as if they had heard a hilarious joke. Once she had stopped laughing, the amnesiac turned to the girl beside her and grinned. This other girl had long, dark blue hair and sea green eyes. She wore a plain blue sleeveless tank top, jeans, and combat boots, and the white-haired girl wore the same thing she woke up in the forest in.  
"Jeez, it's been a while since I've heard one that good!" the blue haired girl laughed.  
"I know right, Red's the one that told me it." the amnesiac smiled.   
"That guy's always got the best jokes, where does he even get em?"   
"No idea, honestly. Ooh ooh, remember that one-liner he said during that Deathstalker fight?" the white hair girl laughed, her purple eyes twinkling with humor.   
"Oh Dust, that was so lame! It's like he's got the best jokes, but when it comes to one-liners, he's horrible."   
"I swear Cerulean, the dude needs to work on that. And he's on our own team!" she smirked, but as soon as she said it, the memory faded to black.   
"Kid, kid! Are you all right?" Qrow shook her shoulders.   
She shook her head and checked her surroundings.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Kid, you blacked out for a few seconds. If I hadn't caught you, you'd have fell over."   
"Well... I think I remembered something. A girl that I apparently know were laughing about something." she scratched her head.  
His eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded.   
By time the girl explained her flashback, she and Qrow made it to the edge of the forest, a city in sight.  
"Cerulean, huh? Haven't heard of her, or this boy Red, but we'll get to the bottom of it. Good work, kid, we have a lead. Now we just have to get to Beacon Tower." Qrow pointed at the distant structure.  
The girl gasped at the sight of the city. The bright lights lit up the night sky, giving a distinct glow.   
"Well kid we made it, welcome to the city of Vale." Qrow looked back at her with a smirk.   
. . .  
"This place is massive!" the girl marveled at the city as she and Qrow made their way to Beacon.  
"That's right kid, just wait till you see the school." Qrow chuckled. He and the nameless girl passed countless shops and vendors that sold everything they could think of. Clothes, food, trinkets and baubles, weapons, Dust, armor, accessories, and much more. The girl stopped to browse the weapons and clothes a couple times, admiring the various styles and designs.  
"Look at this death axe! No wait, this jacket would look great! Ooh, what about these boots?" she squealed in excitement.  
"Jeez, maybe both Yang and Ruby would like her." Qrow thought to himself as he watched the white-haired stranger jump from vendor to vendor.  
"Alright kid, we gotta get going. But hey, at least you're learning more about yourself out here. You like weapons and clothes. Reminds me of a couple upstarts I know."   
"Do we gotta? This battle coat is sooo badass." the girl whined.  
"Yes, we gotta. How old even are you? Cause you look about seventeen or eighteen, but act like you're twelve."   
The girl tossed the coat back and returned to Qrow, "Fine."  
"C'mon, Snowball, you've got a meeting with destiny."   
"Call me Snowball again and you'll meet your destiny at a much faster rate." she glared.  
"...I like you." Qrow responded.  
. . .  
"Qrow said what?" a certain blonde professor demanded.  
"A mysterious young lady was found in Forever Fall with no memory and no idea of who she once was. He's bringing her here because she needs our help, Glynda." Professor Ozpin said coolly, then took a sip from his coffee mug.  
"I understand that, but what if this is a trap from... You know who?" Glynda Goodwitch asked.  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. You worry too much. I understand the risks, but how could a young girl with amnesia be a significant danger to this school and its inhabitants?"   
Glynda raised her eyebrows at the silver-haired headmaster.  
"It'll be fine, Glynda." Ozpin chuckled with a humored light in his eyes.  
"I know what you're thinking."   
"Whatever do you mean?" the headmaster sat in his chair.  
"You're going to try and admit her into the school, just like you did with Ruby Rose." Glynda crossed her arms.  
Professor Ozpin smirked and turned to look out of the tall windows in his office.   
"Never could get anything past you, could I?" he sipped his coffee.  
"Speak of the Grimm." Glynda approached the window and gazed down at the courtyard. They were barely visible, but Qrow was very distinct. She could spot that bad hair from anywhere.  
"Well, it seems our mystery girl has arrived." Ozpin got up from his chair and stood next to Glynda.   
. . .  
"So this is the school, huh? The big fightin' place? I feel right at home already." our favorite amnesiac placed her hands on her hips and took in the sight of the campus.  
"That's right, Snowball."   
The mystery girl glared daggers at Qrow, who grinned in response. For the entire walk from the Commercial District, Qrow teased the young girl by calling her Snowball, which she hated immensely.  
"I'd beat you down if I didn't need you," she continued her glare.  
"Yeah but ya can't, so I win." Qrow glanced up at Beacon Tower.  
"Rrrrgh." she gritted her teeth.   
"Yeah, Yang's gonna love you." Qrow ruffled her hair, then continued to walk towards the Tower.  
The girl groaned angrily and followed him.   
"WHO IS YANG?" she demanded.   
. . .  
"Where are you even going to put her if she accepts? There are no teams available, and having a team made up of five people is absolutely unheard of! Please tell me that's not what you're thinking of doing." Professor Goodwitch followed Ozpin through the halls of the Tower.  
Professor Ozpin did not reply.  
"That's what I thought," she sighed.  
"You should know me well enough by now to know I'd do this."   
"I did know you'd do this. I knew as soon as you said Qrow was bringing an amnesiac."  
"Maybe there's hope for you yet."   
Glynda sighed, "Again, we don't know a thing about her."  
"Then this will be an excellent time to learn."  
"Let's just get this over wi-"  
"I SWEAR, OLD MAN. IN A CAR. OFF A CLIFF." a loud voice yelled, interrupting Glynda.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." a familiar, gruff voice replied.  
Just ahead of the headmaster and witch, Qrow was walking towards them, his hands in his pockets, with a fuming white-haired girl behind him.  
"Qrow. Long time, no see." Ozpin greeted.  
"Sup, Oz. Well, here's the chick. An adorable snowball of rage." Qrow smirked.  
"I WILL BE YOUR DEATH." she pointed a finger in the drunkard's face.  
He shrugged with an uninterested expression on his face. "Meh."  
"Qrow." Glynda said.  
"Glynda." Qrow replied.   
Ozpin seemed unfazed by the young girl's anger towards Qrow, though it didn't seem like rage, more of a comical fury.  
"Hello there. I hear you're having a few problems with your memory." Ozpin said kindly.  
"That's an understatement." the girl crossed her arms.  
"Right. Well, perhaps I could help with that." Ozpin smiled.  
"That's what Bird Brain keeps telling me." she allowed a small smile.  
"Bird brain?" Qrow asked, a look of genuine curiosity and worry on his face.  
"Your name is literally 'crow'."   
Qrow and Ozpin looked relieved.  
"With a Q, not a C." Qrow said, smirking.  
"Anyway," Ozpin said, changing the subject. "We'll try to assist you. Now, is there anything you can tell us?"   
The girl nodded, "Sure. On the way here, I remembered some random memory. A girl named Cerulean and I were laughing about some joke that a boy named Red had apparently told us."  
"Anything else?"  
She shook her head.  
Ozpin sighed, "Very well. So you have absolutely no idea who you are?"   
"None."   
"But we have learned a bit about her. She likes clothes, weapons, and doesn't like my nicknames for her. She's sassy, sarcastic, and prone to rage." Qrow told him and Glynda.  
"I am not prone to rage." she crossed her arms.  
"Defiant as well, it seems." the headmaster chuckled lightly.  
"Oh, also, her semblance is odd. While a Beowolf was attacking her, she was suddenly out of the way of its attack in the blink of an eye." Qrow explained.   
The girl turned to him angrily, "You were there?"   
"Uh, whoops." Qrow scratched the back of his head.   
She began to start yelling profane things at the scythe wielder, leaving him to chuckle nervously and try and survive the onslaught.  
While the two of them were busy, Ozpin held his chin in his hand as if he were in deep thought.  
"A semblance that allows her to teleport instantly?" he asked.  
The girl, hearing this, stopped berating Qrow and faced the old headmaster.  
"It's more than that, I think. When the Grimm was jumping at me, I closed my eyes and raised my arms to protect myself. But nothing happened, so I opened my eyes to see it stuck in midair, as if someone had paused reality. The trees stopped blowing in the wind and all noise stopped as well." she explained.  
Glynda looked at Ozpin's expression and Qrow looked at the girl.   
"That, I did not know. Why didn't you tell me that?" Qrow asked.  
"Because I didn't know what to make of it, that's why." she said defensively.  
"I'd heard of someone with such a semblance, but I didn't think it was true. Then again, we live in a world of great evils and gods, so of course this would exist as well." Ozpin thought to himself. Qrow and Glynda were probably thinking the same.  
"Kid, you gotta tell us things like that." Qrow told her.  
"I don't even know any of you, thank you very much." she replied.  
"You don't know anyone right now, remember?" the scythe-wielder retorted, a smirk on his lips at his double joke.  
"That may be true, but Qrow is right. We're trying to help you with this, so perhaps you could show a little respect, young lady." Glynda told her.  
"Or what, you're gonna spank me with that crop, Miss Dominatrix?" she asked.  
Qrow put his hand over his mouth and stepped back.   
Glynda's eye twitched and raised her hand, preparing to slap the girl.   
In mid swing, Ozpin spoke up, halting the blow, "Glynda, I hope you're not attempting to attack our guest. She woke up in the middle of Forever Fall with no memory to be chased by Grimm and brought to an unknown city by a stranger. I'd be upset as well if I were her."  
"Thank you." the girl put a hand on her hip.  
"And you," Ozpin turned to her, causing her to jump. "You're not going to behave like this all the time, or you will not be allowed to become a student at this academy."  
"I promise it won't happen agai- wait, what?"  
Ozpin smirked and his eyes turned kind, "Well, do you have a better idea? Where else are you going to stay until you get your memory back?"  
The girl fidgeted and glanced downward, then back at the headmaster, "I dunno, I thought I'd be on the streets or something."  
"Nonsense, I'd never allow a young lady in need to sleep on the streets." he smiled kindly.  
"Plus you wanted another student." Glynda mumbled, but Ozpin ignored her.  
"I also want to learn more about your supposed semblance, and I'm intrigued to learn who you really are." he smiled.  
"I-I don't know what to say." she looked at Qrow.  
"Don't say anything, just come with me to meet your new team and roommates." he told her.   
"So you've decided on what team to put her in?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Ozpin gave a small smile, looking at Qrow.  
Qrow chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, "I figured so."  
The white-haired girl could only look between the three adults in front of her with a puzzled expression on her face.  
. . .  
"I swear if Port's class were any more boring, watching one of Weiss's performances would actually be enjoyable." Yang Xiao Long sighed as she and her team made their way back to their dorm.   
"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed, extremely offended.  
"You're right, not even Port's class would be worse than that."  
SMACK!  
"What gives?! Yang exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head and turning to Weiss.  
"Serves you right!" she responded.   
"Guys come on, not today." Ruby groaned as she turned the doorknob to their dorm room.  
"You two do this every day, give it a rest." Blake agreed as she entered their room.  
"Yeah well, can't be helped." Yang sighed and went into their room.   
Almost as soon as the door shut, someone knocked.   
"Hm? Who could that be?" Weiss asked as she twisted the doorknob.   
"UNNNNCLLLEEEEE QROOOOOOOW" Ruby exclaimed and collided with the tall huntsman, hanging onto him in a koala hug.  
"Hey there, Ace. What's up Firecracker? Hello, Blake. Ice Queen." Qrow greeted.  
"Hey!" Weiss replied.   
"Sup." Yang gave a wave from her bed.  
"So they get good nicknames, but the best you got for me is 'Snowball'?" the amnesiac asked, standing beside Professor Ozpin.  
"Yeah, cause I like them." Qrow responded as he tried to pry Ruby off of him, but she wasn't budging.  
"Hello, girls." Ozpin greeted.  
"Hello Professor." Weiss curtsied.  
"Hey Professor." Blake turned a page in the book she was reading.  
"Sup." Yang waved from her bed again.  
"This young lady here is going to be staying with you from now on. Think of her as a fifth team member." Ozpin explained.  
"WHAT?" Weiss exclaimed.  
"Huh?" Yang asked.  
"That doesn't sound right," Blake responded.  
"YAY!" Ruby squealed.  
"I know, I know. But the thing is, this girl has no memory of who she is. She is suffering from a bad case of amnesia, and I've allowed her to stay here until she regains her memory. I've chosen you to house her and teach her about Beacon, so I trust that you'll treat her with respect. Take care, I have things I must attend to." Ozpin told them, then began to walk down the hallway, his cane twirling in his hand.   
"Amnesia?" Ruby asked.   
"You can't remember anything?" Blake asked, closing her book and sitting up.   
"That's right, so show her the ropes, eh?" Qrow told them.  
"As heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I humbly accept the offer." Weiss smiled.  
The amnesiac's eye twitched, "I hate that name for some reason."   
She couldn't explain it, but it was similar to the Grimm. It was like that name was ingrained in her mind, and no amount of amnesia could wash it away.  
"I like her already." Blake smirked.   
Meanwhile, Weiss stamped her foot in anger and puffed her cheeks out. "And why is that?"   
"I can't explain it, but that name just reminds me of... Bad things." she replied.   
Ruby and Yang nodded in understanding.   
"While I'd love to stay here and discuss the dark crimes of the SDC, I gotta get going too." Qrow told them, still struggling with Ruby.   
"But you just got here!" Ruby whined, tightening her grip on her uncle.   
"Come on, Ace. You know I've got my top-secret missions to tend to." he replied.  
"Top-secret missions?" she asked, her grip loosening.   
"That's right, and I can't do them with you clinging to me like this." he looked down at her. Ruby promptly let go and fell to the floor. With a sly smirk, Qrow got halfway out the door before waving, "See you kids later." Then he was gone.  
"So is it always like this with them?" the white-haired girl asked Yang.   
"Always. So, I'm Yang, nice to meetcha, and you are...?" Yang greeted.   
"No idea, can't remember. But Qrow has told me a bit about you four." the girl grinned.  
Yang put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What'd he say?"  
"Ruby Rose, the highly energetic and childlike leader. You, the easily angered and brash brawler that just loves her hair. Blake Belladonna, the quiet Faunus that mostly keeps to herself. And finally, Ice Queen, the spoiled, uppity heiress. That accurate?"   
"Especially Weiss'" Yang grinned.  
"Your uncle kept telling me I'd like you and your sister."   
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah apparently I remind him of a middle ground between you and Ruby. Think that's why he keeps messing with me." she rolled her eyes.  
"Messing with you? How?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"He keeps calling me Snowball because of my hair." she groaned.  
Yang's expression disappeared, and was replaced with one of absolute humor.   
"HAHAHAHAHA." Yang began laughing, falling on the floor.   
"It's not even that funny." Blake sighed.  
"I have to agree with Blake here, it's not that big a deal." Weiss raised an eyebrow.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SNOWBALL!" Ruby giggled, her high-pitched voice dominating the room.  
The girl with white hair only stood there, almost appearing that steam would blow out of her ears. Then, something switched in her head. She grinned, her face lighting up for the first time after being called that. She started laughing with the sisters, albeit less intense.  
"This is getting out of hand. Now there are three of them." Weiss groaned.  
"Have you finished?" Blake asked.  
At those words, the girl's eyes shot open, her vision turning black around the edges.  
"Another memory?" she thought to herself eagerly.  
A setting filled her head, a rocky terrain with a few humanoid figures scattered around. She saw that girl from her first memory, Cerulean. There was also a boy with black hair, red eyes, and a red jacket with short sleeves. The three of them were apparently in a fight, an extremely large black scorpion attacking them.  
"Red, go for its tail!" the amnesiac shouted.  
"Got it!" he replied, then began shooting at the tail. He used a metallic black and red combat rifle that fired on automatic.  
"Cerulean, try to cripple its legs!" she ordered.   
"Right!" Cerulean grinned, then transformed her lever action rifle into a trident taller than she is. She leapt towards the Grimm, slicing at as many legs as she could with her weapon.   
Before Red could finish off the tail, the Deathstalker used it to slam Cerulean in the side, knocking her a hundred feet away.  
"Cerulean!" Red exclaimed, but kept his focus on the Grimm.   
"Just keep on it, we can take it!" the girl shouted.  
"It's attacking!" Red yelled.  
"Just shoot!" she yelled again, but failed to notice the pincer that was going straight for her.  
"Agh!" she yelled in pain, the pincer clamping around her waist, her left arm pinned with it. She tried to free herself, but it was hopeless. The massive Grimm was much too strong for her.   
She could feel the pincer tightening around her waist, making it harder to breathe and causing her vision to get darker. She then felt warm liquid on her chest and back, and looked down to see her red tank top getting wet and redder. It took no time at all for her aura to dissipate, leaving her prone to be injured, or worse.   
Pain intensified around her waist, causing her to scream in agony.  
"Sera!" Red yelled, forgetting the tail and running for her, legitimate fear in his eyes.  
Back in the real world, the formerly nameless girl's eyes shot open. All of team RWBY was looking down at her. Apparently, she was on the floor now.  
"Are you all right?" Ruby asked, genuine concern on her face.  
The white-haired girl grinned and sat up, an excited light in her eyes.   
"I know my name!" she laughed, looking at all of them.   
Their eyes widened. Yang grinned, Ruby and Blake smiled, and Weiss gave her a Curt nod.  
"Well, what is it?" Ruby asked excitedly.  
"Are we not gonna address why she was unconscious for several minutes?" Blake asked nonchalantly.   
"It's Sera!" she smiled.  
"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed.   
"Ruby I'm starting to think you think everything is cool about her because she has amnesia." Weiss crossed her arms.  
"I can't help it! It's like straight out of a movie or something!" Ruby squealed.  
"Wait, how long did you say I was out for?" Sera said, looking at Blake.  
"Several minutes. My only question: why?" Blake asked.  
Sera took a deep breath, then got to her feet.   
"Random memory flashback. The first one I got was with Qrow, and now it's happened again."   
"What happened in it?" Ruby asked excitedly.   
Sera winced at the thought, remembering the pain on her body.  
"Oh you know, just a fight." she bounced on her heels.  
Ruby gasped, "A fight?! I wanna know!"   
Sera looked at the young girl, Ruby's eyes bright with excitement.   
She then recounted the series of events that happened during her flashback, even including the ending. By time she was finished, all of team RWBY was sitting on their beds, their full attention on Sera.   
"Wow. What happened to you?" Weiss asked.  
"I dunno. I have no idea." Sera ran her fingers through her hair. "Though evidently, I did not die."  
"I got nothing. I don't think I've ever been speechless." Yang fell onto her back, on her bed.   
"What Yang said. She's never been speechless." Blake said.  
"Yeah- Wait, what?" Yang looked up.  
Team RWBY and Sera let out a laugh, except for Yang who looked at them absently.  
"Wait a sec, if Ozpin made you a part of our team, and your name is Sera, does that make our name Team RWBYS?(Rubies)" Ruby asked excitedly.   
Weiss sighed, putting a hand to her own forehead.  
"Heck yes it does!" Sera smiled.  
"All in favor for team RWBYS?" Yang raised a hand.  
"Aye." Sera raised a hand.  
"Aye." Blake did the same.  
"Aye!" Ruby jumped up.   
Weiss sighed again, "Sure why not."  
"YEAH, GO TEAM RWBYS!" Ruby cheered happily.  
There was complete silence after Ruby jumped into the air and announced the new team name.  
"...So what now?" Yang asked.  
"No idea, but we're gonna do it together!" Ruby put her fists on her hips and smiled wide.  
"You idiots, we still have classes to go to!" Weiss put her face in her hand.  
Everyone turned to the heiress.   
"Classes? We just got out of class. It's like, four o'clock by now." Blake said.   
Weiss sighed and pulled up her scroll, displaying the clock for everyone to see. Everyone's face leaned in to inspect the screen.  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"OH, DUST! IT'S TWO!" Ruby squealed, using her semblance to zip around the room and get ready.  
"How did you manage to think it automatically skipped like two hours? We quite literally just got back from Port's class!" Weiss looked at her team, save for Sera.  
"Not now, Weiss!" Yang said.   
Blake and Yang began doing the same, but without the speed powers.  
Sera, not knowing what was going on, could only stand in one place and spin in circles as people sped around her.   
"Wait what's going on? You have classes? Do I have classes? Do I need to find some sort of weapon?" Sera asked, her head spinning.   
"Come on!" Yang grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the room.   
In less than a minute, the five of them were sitting in a large classroom filled with people, and with one large, boisterous mustachioed man standing in front of massive dry erase boards. The big guy, who Yang told Sera is Professor Port, was going on about a story about him single-handedly defeating a Deathstalker by stabbing it with its own stinger.  
"Okay, this is rubbish." Sera sighed and rested her chin against her palm.   
"Get used to it, sister." Yang chuckled.  
"He just... Goes on and on and on. It never ends." Sera stared blankly ahead of her.  
"Yep." Ruby said, putting a lot of emphasis on the P.   
"Why are we even back in Port's class again? Like Weiss said, we just left." Blake inquired.   
"Because this is still technically his class period. He just sent us back because... Wait, why did he send us back?" Ruby asked.  
The five went silent in contemplation.   
"Do... Do ya think he got a message from Ozpin or something, telling him to dismiss us to our dorm?" Yang asked.   
"It's possible. He did say to come back here if we were able to." Blake noted.   
"And THAT'S when I ripped the beast's arm off and beat it to death with its own appendage!" Port announced to the room loudly.   
"When does it end?" Sera asked as she put her head down on the desk.   
"Hey, you need to pay attention, Miss Amnesia. It'd be useful to relearn these things." Weiss told her.   
"Weiss, I already know all this." Sera looked at her.  
"Really? Then what's a Deathstalker's main point of weakness when using flame Dust?"   
"..."   
"That's what I thought."   
"Weiss, leave the new girl alone, it's her first day." Ruby told her.  
"Fine, but she should still pay attention!" Weiss said in a hushed tone.   
"Ahem! Is there something the matter, team RWBY?" Professor Port looked in their direction.  
"Nothing, Professor! Just teaching the new girl how things work!" Ruby assured.   
"Oho, a new student? Well come on down and introduce yourself!" Port announced, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.   
Sera turned to Ruby with a dangerous light in her eyes, "What have you done?"   
"Eep!" Ruby yelped and hid behind a seat.  
"Just do it, trust me, it's easier." Yang put a hand on her shoulder.  
Sera groaned, then began making her way down to where Professor Port was.   
"Thank you, young lady!" Port said loudly, clasping a hand on Sera's shoulder when she reached him.  
"Please take your hand off my shoulder, it kinda hurts."   
"Would you please tell us your name, Miss?" he said, ignoring the student.  
"Sera."   
"Perhaps a bit louder?"   
"It's Sera!" she shouted.  
"Oho, good job! What about your last name, Sera?" Port asked.  
Sera hesitated, "I don't know."   
Professor Port raised an eyebrow, "That's preposterous!"   
Ruby zipped down to the two of them in a flurry of rose petals.  
"Professor Port, she has amnesia. She doesn't remember really anything besides her first name."  
"Oh, I see. Well then, my apologies. You may return to your seat if you like." he said with an apologetic expression.   
"Come on, Sera." Ruby pulled her away by her hand.  
"He's gotta be in on it." She whispered to Ruby.   
The two girls went back to their seats, where their team was waiting with sympathetic looks on their faces.   
The entire walk back, Beacon students stared at the pair of girls, specifically at Sera.  
"You okay?" Ruby whispered.   
"Totally. Nothing like being embarrassed in front of the entire class in the afternoon of the first day." she groaned.  
"You'll be fine, no one's gonna remember it. No pun intended." Blake said.   
"If you say so. So, when do we get to kick some butt?" Sera asked, sitting down and looking expectantly at her team.  
All of them blinked and looked at each other, then Ruby grinned and whispered to Yang, who began to smile after a few seconds of listening.   
"Should I be worried?" Sera asked Blake.   
"Yes." Blake and Weiss said at the same time.  
Sera glanced to her right to see Yang and Ruby still whispering and giggling to each other.  
"I don't like it," she thought aloud.   
The next day, team RWBY woke up their new teammate early, made her get dressed, and dragged her to a location she was unfamiliar with. She was tired, confused, and now surrounded by people she didn't know.   
"All right, students. Today, we'll be heading into Forever Fall forest to exterminate reported groups of Grimm that are moving towards the City of Vale. I'll give further instructions once we get there, including where teams will be assigned." Glynda Goodwitch told several teams of students in a large locker room.   
"We're going to fight Grimm?" Sera whispered to her new team.   
"Yep!" Ruby giggled excitedly.  
"Not going to ruin anything, but a certain someone may have gotten word to Ozpin that you'd wanted to get out in the field and see if you remember any combat training you'd gotten." Yang grinned.  
"...You planned this." Sera crossed her arms.  
"Of course we did, Snowball!" Yang ruffled her hair.  
Sera clenched her fists and she looked up at the brawler, "It was funny earlier, stop now before we have a 'mysterious accident' in the forest."  
"Aww, she's so cute when she's mad!" Yang continued to mess with her head.   
"Yang, maybe you should-" Weiss started to say.  
Wham!   
"Hey!" Yang exclaimed.   
"Serves you right." Sera crossed her arms.   
"You didn't need to hit me, you little minx!"   
"You whine like your Uncle." Sera turned her head away, internally giggling. Her statement wasn't true, of course, but it'd annoy her.  
"Well, uh... Your eyes are purple!" Yang huffed.   
"That the best you got, blondie?" Sera turned her head slightly to look at Yang, smirking.   
"I hope there aren't any issues among my students, are there Miss Xiao Long?" Glynda shot a petrifying glance at team RWBYS.   
"No ma'am, just having some fun with Sera here! Right, Sera?" Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving a big grin.   
"Oh, definitely! We're best buds!" Sera gave a fake smile, wrapping an arm around Yang's shoulders.   
Professor Goodwitch rolled her eyes and continued with her announcement.  
"We'll be leaving shortly, so make sure you're changed and prepared for combat. Take only the essentials; weapons, Dust cartridges, whatever you need to fight. Team RWBY, or should I say, RWBYS, watch out for your new teammate." after she was finished, Goodwitch shot Sera a glance.  
It took several minutes for Sera's teammates to get completely ready, though they would've been ready earlier if Weiss wasn't stuck on deciding which types of Dust she wanted to bring. Eventually, she decided to bring all.   
"Yeah, this'll be our first official victory as teeeam RWBYS!" Ruby jumped up and pumped a fist into the air.   
"Guys-" Sera tried to get their attention.   
"What's up guys, new team member, huh? How'd that happen?" a tall blond guy said out of nowhere.   
"Oh hey Jaune, this is Sera. Sera, this is our friend Jaune, leader of team JNPR." Ruby explained.   
"Hello. Jaune Arc." he held his hand out for Sera to shake it.   
"Sup." Sera shook his hand.  
"So Jaune, where's the rest?" Yang asked.   
"Just over there getting ready. Nora's trying to pack a backpack full of pancakes and Ren's not letting her." Jaune chuckled.   
"An entire bag of pancakes? I think I like this chick." Sera smirked, completely forgetting what she was gonna say.  
"Of course." Weiss sighed.   
"Alright students, we're heading out right now. We'll take a couple of airships and be dropped off deep in the forest. The faster we get our job done, the faster we get back here. Watch out for your team members, and they'll watch out for you. Now, let's move out." Professor Goodwitch explained, walking swiftly out of the locker room with her students following behind her.   
In total, the teams attending the mission were RWBYS, JNPR, CRDL, and two teams that neither JNPR or RWBYS were acquainted with. Blake clearly voiced her opinion of team CRDL, which was the most Sera had heard her talk all day.   
Just as the students and Professor Goodwitch were boarding the airships, Sera's eyes widened as she realized something.   
"I don't have a weapon." she thought aloud.  
. . .  
"Here we are, students. Teams VRML (Vermilion) and BRSS (Brass), you will take the east side of the forest. CRDL, you will take the south end. JNPR, you'll clear the Grimm on the west side while team RWBYS clears the north side. I will provide additional support where it's needed, so everyone use your scrolls to report in periodically." Professor Goodwitch explained to the five teams.  
Sera shifted uncomfortably as she looked at her new team.   
"Don't sweat it Sera, it'll be fine." Yang clapped her on the back, nearly knocking her over with the force.  
"How's she gonna fight, though?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious.   
"I'll wing it." Sera shrugged with a cheeky grin.   
Weiss crossed her arms, "Good luck with that. It'll be impossible to fight Grimm with your bare hands."   
"Speak for yourself." Yang slammed her fists together.   
"Yeah see? I'll be fine." Sera copied Yang's action, but recoiled at the sudden pain. "Ouch." she rubbed her sore knuckles.   
"Yeah you might not wanna do that unless you're me." Yang smirked, then did it again.   
"Yeah, yeah, you blond punch machine." Sera mumbled.  
Yang seemed to not hear her, placing her hands on her own hips and smiling eagerly.   
"Well, let's get moving!" she pointed in the general direction of north.  
"That's my line." Ruby said quietly, poking her index fingers together.   
"Not today, it's isn't!" Yang began marching in the direction she had pointed.  
Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes at their teammate's arrogance.   
"There's no telling what's in this forest." Weiss sighed and followed Yang.   
"Yeah but knowing Yang, she'll just level the forest around her to destroy her target." Blake smirked.   
Ruby smirked and readied her Crescent Rose, then followed the rest of her team into the dense forest.   
. . .  
"So it's been like, twenty minutes and we haven't run into anything yet. Is there even anything in this forest?" Ruby asked.  
"There sure was when I woke up in this place. Then your uncle saved my skin." Sera glanced at the team leader. Ruby smirked at that.   
"He has a knack for that." Yang looked over her shoulder at Sera.  
"He has a knack for being a tool." Sera crossed her arms, a playful smirk on her lips.   
"...True." Yang conceded.   
A sudden growling was heard from in front of the two shortly after Ruby jumped into a thicket. A loud gunshot was heard and Yang readied her gauntlets as she got into her signature fighting stance. Sera found herself reaching over her shoulder on instinct, only to grab air and bring a confused look on her face.   
"What the...?" she blinked as she brought her hand in front of her and inspected her open palm.   
Another gunshot shook her from her thoughts and a high-pitched voice could be heard.   
"Ruuun!" Ruby yelled, then she reappeared from the bushes with Crescent Rose in her hands.   
"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed and ran towards her sister.   
"There's too many of them!" Weiss shouted after she too ran out of the bushes.   
"What is it?" Sera asked when she and Yang joined the two. Blake transformed Gambol Shroud into its gun form and stood defensively in front of her team.   
"Grimm. Beowolves. Lots. Maybe an Ursa or two?" Ruby gasped and leaned on her scythe for support.  
Sera's eyes widened and she turned in the direction her new teammates had run from.   
"This isn't good, without a weapon I won't be of any use. Hell, I don't even know if I'd be of use with a weapon." Sera's eyes scanned the thicket. She could hear the sounds of distant growling and leaves crunching growing nearer and nearer.   
"They're almost here." Sera warned her team.   
Yang groaned and stood next to Sera with her gauntlets at the ready. Blake and Weiss joined them, each of their weapons ready for combat.   
Ruby swung her scythe swiftly, transforming it into its sniper rifle form and jumping into the middle of her team, aiming the weapon into the bushes.   
"What's the plan, Ruby?" Blake asked.   
Ruby gritted her teeth and tried to form a plan in her head. Taking account of how many Beos she and Weiss saw, it'll be one heck of a fight.   
"How many?" Sera asked, seemingly reading the team leader's mind.   
"Almost too many. Several dozen, at least. You gonna be able to do anything without a weapon?" Weiss replied.   
"Doubtful, but I can try." The amnesiac replied.   
The sounds of Grimm approaching grew louder and louder. They had to be just across the bushes.   
"Get ready!" Ruby announced, then slid the bolt on her rifle back, then forth with expert movement.   
As if on cue, Grimm exactly like the one that attacked Sera burst from the bushes by the dozen. Within seconds, they surrounded the five huntresses and bared their fangs.   
"There's too many of em." Yang warned.   
"Nah, can take em." Ruby replied.   
"Maybe." Blake said.   
Weiss' grip tightened on Myrtenaster and her eyes narrowed.   
"I know what you're thinking, Weiss. Not yet." Yang said.   
"Or what?" Weiss replied.   
"Or you risk us all being hurt." Blake said.   
Weiss sighed, "Well, when then?"   
After a few more moments, one of the Beowolves grew impatient. It picked out the target that looked weakest: the one with no weapon. It leapt towards the white-haired amnesiac and brandished its claws.   
"Now!" Ruby shouted and fired her rifle.   
Sera turned just in time to see the Beowolf flying towards her, and her eyes widened. She began to raise her arms to defend herself, but stopped.   
"No, not this time." She thought, then raised her hands to counter. At the last second, she jumped back just as the Grimm landed. Sera gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, then leapt forward. She reared back her fist to hit the beast, but Yang beat her to the punch. Pun intended.   
Yang punched the Beowolf in the side of the head, delivering a shotgun blast into it and sending the creature flying twenty feet and into a tree.   
Sera's fist hit nothing but air as it flew towards Yang, stopping mere inches from her face. The blonde's eyes widened and turned to Sera's face.   
"Whoa, I could feel the force of that punch. Just how strong is this chick?" Yang thought to herself.   
"Sorry bout that. Might wanna watch where you're punching." Sera grinned at the brawler.   
"Don't worry about it. Try punching another one." Yang replied, a curious glint in her eye.   
"What're you standing around for? We're dyin' over here!" Ruby called to them, then blasted a Beowolf and used the force of the recoil to fly towards another.   
Sera turned back to Yang, "You got it, blondie."   
The amnesiac ran towards where Weiss stood with a determined grin on her lips. Weiss was too busy using her Dust-infused rapier to notice her new teammate sprinting towards her.   
The heiress turned at the last moment to see Sera jump towards her with a fist raised. Weiss' eyes widened and began to make a move to evade the attack, but the amnesiac went right past her. Her fist collided with a Beowolf that was about to attack Weiss from behind. A sickening crunch was heard from the Grimm's chest from where the blow connected, and the beast flew backwards at a shocking speed, blowing directly through a large tree and splintering it.   
All five members of team RWBYS's mouths hung open at the attack.   
"Oh my gods!" Weiss exclaimed.   
"Holy Dust!" Blake's eyes widened.   
"Oh my gods~" Yang grinned.   
"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ruby squealed. But their shock was cut short when the Grimm resumed their assault. Yang made a grunting sound when she was struck in the side by a particularly large Beowolf. The beast had even more bone armor covering its body and was at least three times the size of a normal Beowolf.   
"Oh, wow, you're a biggun'." Yang said as she slowly backed up from the beast. She cocked her gauntlets by doing a motion with her arms and prepared to attack the Alpha Beowolf.   
Then suddenly, Sera appeared out of nowhere and kicked the Grimm in the side. The Beowolf recoiled in pain and retreated back a few yards. It growled at its assailant as Sera landed on the ground beside Yang.   
"You good?" Sera raised her fists.   
"Yeah, thanks." Yang replied.   
"No problem." Sera smirked.   
"I could've taken it." Yang noted.   
"Oh, I'm sure you could've." Sera chuckled.   
"Better get ready, Snowball." Yang smirked.   
Sera looked ahead of her quickly only to get hit in the chest by the Alpha Beowolve's massive paw. The amnesiac flew back several feet and slid to a halt on her back.   
"Uh-oh." Yang slowly turned her head from Sera to the tall Grimm in front of her. She quickly threw a few blasts from her gauntlets into the creature's chest and leapt back to get some breathing room.  
Sera groaned as she sat up and put a hand on her head.   
"Owie." She said under her breath.  
She shook the dizziness from her head and looked in Yang's direction. The blond was dueling with the Alpha Beowolf, dodging its blows and dealing in a few of her own with her trusty shotgun gauntlets.   
"Heh heh, shot-gauntlets." Sera chuckled to herself, then ran to help her teammate.   
"What the Dust? These things aren't usually this tough! At this rate I'll tire out before this Beowolf gives any ground." The blond thought to herself.   
Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were too busy fighting their own battles to even notice their blonde teammate's predicament. Weiss was fending off a dozen Beowolves, Blake was using her semblance to trick her opponents before finishing them off, and Ruby was fighting two Ursa at once.   
Yang dodged another attack from the Beowolf then punched it full-force in the arm, breaking it. The Beowolf howled in agony and swiped at Yang with its good arm. Before Yang could dodge the blow, Sera appeared out of nowhere and caught it with the help of her aura.   
Yang's eyes widened at her teammate. She only knew one other who possessed the strength to catch such an attack, and that person was Nora Valkyrie. Even Sera was surprised.   
"How are you even this strong?!" Yang demanded, then began to punch the Grimm as much as she could while she had the opportunity.   
"I don't know! I just am, apparently!" Sera responded, then used her elbow to hit the Beowolf's arm. She hit it four times before she heard the sound she was waiting for.   
The arm made a sickening crunch sound and the Beowolf howled.   
"Well, keep doing what you're doing!" Yang grinned, then directed her fist upwards in a massive uppercut.   
"You got it, Blondie!" Sera smirked then curled her hand into a fist, one finger at a time from her outer fingers going inwards, then punched the Grimm in the center of its chest. The Beowolf made a pained whining sound, but it quickly ended when Sera punched it again in the same spot. A fatal cracking sound was heard, and Sera smirked in response.   
"Both arms broke, solar plexus broken, too. I declare this Grimm as dead." Sera crossed her arms with a smirk after the Beowolf fell backwards.   
"Very nicely deduced, Dr. Watson. Now, would you like to assist our colleagues in their battle?" Yang spoke in an Atlesian accent and gestured to the remaining Grimm around them.   
"After you, Xiao Long." Sera returned the accent in kind.   
"No, no, after you." Yang grinned.   
"No, I insist." Sera replied.   
"Will you two just help already?!" Weiss demanded after slicing apart a Beowolf with expert precision.   
"..."  
"..."  
"After you." Yang gestured.   
"YANG!" Weiss yelled.   
"Fine!" Yang smiled and winked at Sera before putting on a pair of sunglasses and running to help Weiss.   
Sera rolled her eyes and ran towards Ruby and Blake. Ruby had just taken down her second Ursa when Sera appeared at her side.   
Blake kicked a Beowolf in the side then shot it in the head, then reappeared beside Ruby and Sera and reloaded her weapon.   
"So what now?" Sera asked as they watched Yang and Weiss dispose of as many Grimm as they could.   
Ruby shrugged, "Finish off the rest of them as quickly as we can."   
"Got it." Blake nodded, then leapt towards a group of Beowolves.   
In some nearby bushes, Professor Glynda Goodwitch watched the five students before her fighting the Grimm. Sera's surprising strength already took the professor aback, but her teamwork with her new teammates is what she was currently invested in.   
"This is certainly a surprising turn of events." Glynda adjusted her glasses and made sure that her holo-tablet was still recording.   
Ruby slid another magazine into Crescent Rose and bolted the weapon.   
"Ready?" the team leader asked.   
Sera nodded and cracked her knuckles, then the two ran towards what was left of the Grimm horde.   
Team RWBYS hacked, slashed, kicked, punched, and exploded all of the remaining Beowolves with their weapons, hands, feet, and Dust. The five of them stood in the midst of dozens of bodies dissipating into darkness.   
"That's... All of... Them." Yang panted and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.   
"Think we've cleared out our sector yet?" Sera joked.   
Whack!   
"Yowch, what the hell?!" Sera exclaimed.   
"This is no time to be joking! What are this many Grimm doing in Forever Fall, this close to the city of Vale?" Weiss said.   
"You didn't have to hit me!" Sera retorted. "If you wanna know so bad, why don't you ask the dominatrix lady?!" Sera rubbed her head and pointed towards some tall bushes.   
"Huh?" they all looked to where the amnesiac was pointing.   
Glynda Goodwitch stepped out of the bushes with an amused smirk on her face.   
"Very impressive, you five. I didn't expect you all to work so well together in the first mission. Even though it was more of each of you fighting individually instead of working as a unit, you accomplished your goal with relative ease. Even with that unexpected Alpha Beowolf, Yang and Sera finished it with their combined strength. Bravo, you two." The professor complimented.   
The five of them smiled gratefully with a red tint to their faces at the professor's words. Then, the air became extremely dangerous, as if the god of Grimm was standing among them.   
"Oh, and Miss Sera..." Glynda's eye twitched.   
"Hm?" the amnesiac blinked.   
Wham!   
"YOWCH! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP HITTING ME?!" Sera shouted and rubbed her head again. It was becoming a tradition for the poor amnesiac.   
"I'll encourage you to keep those kind of comments to yourself." Goodwitch dusted off her corset.   
"What the hell are you- Oh, the dominatrix thing." Sera said.   
Whack!  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL, LADY?"   
Wham!  
"DAMN IT WOULD YOU STOP?!" Sera raised her arms.   
Glynda sighed, "The other teams have disposed of their assigned Grimm, they're just waiting on you to return to the airships."   
"Well then we better get going now, shouldn't we?" Yang gave a fake smile and pulled Sera back before she could enrage the professor any further.   
"Indeed. Let's get moving, students. The quicker we make it back, the sooner we get back to Beacon." Goodwitch agreed. "Ozpin was right to organize this mission. He was planning to send Sera anyway, so it was fortunate that the team volunteered. Talk about knocking out two Nevermores with one stone." She mentally sighed.   
Sera groaned and walked with her team, rubbing her head with one eye closed.   
"Jeez! I really need to watch my mouth around this lady. She hits harder than that Beowolf!" Sera said to herself.   
Team RWBYS and Glynda Goodwitch continued walking towards the Beacon airships, each one of their minds on nothing but their fight or getting food in their bellies.   
"This mystery girl is more powerful than anticipated... I'm beginning to get relieved that she's on our side. From her semblance to her unexpected strength that rivals that of Miss Valkyrie, she could be a truly terrifying huntress." Glynda thought to herself as she absently tapped on her holo-tablet, sending her footage to Professor Ozpin.   
Hey there! It's the author of JoJo's Remnant Adventure here with a new story featuring my favorite OC (original character) and I hope this was an enjoyable first chapter. I'm working on this while also working on the Jonathan one, but don't worry, I'm still putting out chapters for those as best as I can. It's a little harder coming up with good ideas for that one than it is this because Sera is honestly easier to write than Jonathan is. But I'm still trying to represent our favorite best boy as good as I possibly can!


End file.
